The Test
The Test is the fourteenth episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the fourteenth episode overall. It premiered on June 27, 2016. Plot November 26, 5016 The episode begins in the courtyard, where finishes telling , , , and about her interactions with Professor Wing. There is a brief moment of stunned silence, before a disbelieving Quincy asks Erica if she really told Wing about the Network. A nervous Erica admits this to be true, and Quincy accuses her of going into his and Dakota's minds without permission. Erica tells him that she can't help hearing when he thinks with that much emotion, and adamantly tells Dakota she did what she had to. Dakota reminds her that he has been there the longest, and has seen people disappear, but Erica maintains she is in the right, reminding him that he has never been in the mind of a teacher. Dakota tells her she can't trust her powers when it comes to these people, and Erica tells him its been than walking in blind. Dakota tells her she shouldn't have alerted the enemy to their actions, and Quincy cuts in, saying they were handling it. An emotional Erica tells them the Academy already knew-- that she only chose this path because there was no other option. Erica tells them that everything they've accomplished has been allowed by the faculty, and says Wing and their deal to create a club saved all of their lives. Quincy refuses and leaves, saying that it is too risky, and is followed shortly by Dakota. Claire agrees to support Erica on this, saying she trusts Erica. Erica is left alone with John, who had been silent through the argument. John asks Erica why she trusts Wing, and despite her answer maintains that he is not going to start fearing the Academy and bending to their rules. A distraught Erica pleads for John to at least think about it, to which he reluctantly agrees. November 27, 5016 A frustrated Dakota is training in a gymnasium when enters, flanked by and Thad. A surprised Dakota asks what she is doing there, and Annabel feigns fear on Dakota's behalf. She says she is frightened that he is in danger. Annabel says she can help him, but needs something from him first. Dakota asks what Thad and Cassie are doing there, and a flippant Thad tells him they are there for emotional support. Annabel tells him not to worry about her friends, but asks him about his own and what he's been doing with them. She demands that he stop playing hero. Dakota is unsurprised that this is what she wants, waving her off, but Thad insists that Dakota will need friends to survive the Academy. Dakota reminds them of his own experience and tells Thad they aren't friends. Annabel tells Dakota she just wants to help. Dakota refuses her offer, despite her ultimatum that she will only offer this once. Cassie scoffs that this was pointless, which Dakota agrees with. An angry Annabel leaves with her friends. As Thad departs he reminds Dakota that though he can take care of himself, his friends cannot. Dakota then decides to go protect his friends. Quincy finishes his meal and starts into the hallway, perturbed by the hallucination of Arthur Quon he had a night or two ago. He is intercepted by , who asks to talk to Quincy. Quincy reluctantly agrees and Dillion asks if Quincy has seen the broken closet. This confuses Quincy, and Dillion changes the subject to Lock, asking Quincy why everyone seems so interested in him. Quincy evades the subject, annoying Dillion who says he is tired of not getting answers. Dillion tells him that he has been approached by Annabel and John about Lock, elaborating on his and John's excursion into their closet. Quincy is shocked that Dillion did not tell him about "grumpy John's" visit. Dillion tells Quincy that Quincy has been busy, and Quincy says he should add investigating Dillion's stalking to his list. Dillion asks to know what happened to Lock. A distraught Quincy admits that Lock and him were in a life or death situation, where Lock saved him and Quincy could do nothing to help. Quincy says he thinks Lock is probably dead, earning sympathy from Dillion. Quincy bitterly reminds Dillion of the dangerous nature of this school, pointing out they are having this conversation behind a camera's blind spot. Quincy exits vowing to never feel helpless again, leaving Dillion to ponder the weirdness of the school. In a hidden hallway near the Medical Wing, John waits for the arrival of . Lock descends from the ceiling, offering a breezy hello which his ally waves off. John asks why Lock asked to meet, and Lock says it was to ask John why he is looking into him. John tells Lock he knows nothing about him, a point which Lock refutes. John then produces Lock's sword as evidence of Lock's inherent mystery, handing it back to him. After a brief moment of silence, Lock reminds him that they all have secrets but still need to trust each other. John demands that Lock reveal some of those secrets now. Lock tells John that he knows how to use the sword, and will use it to protect his friends, insisting it is all John needs to know. John admits that it is a start, and asks Lock why trust is so important to him. Lock tells him that if they're together, they can see the Academy's lies-- the opposite of what the Academy wants. Lock proves this by illuminating the lack of cameras in this hallway, proving that someone is trying to hide something which they need to find out. Lock gives John a list of the missing students, and the two part ways. As Erica and Claire walk down the hallway to Professor Wing's classroom, Claire remarks that they have not had one normal day at the Academy. Erica agrees with her, but the two wryly muse that they may not see the end of the terror and uncertainty for a while. It is at this moment that an awkward Quincy falls into step with them, saying that Erica was right. Claire is glad that Quincy changed his mind, saying that now they are just missing Dakota and John. Coincidentally, John arrives, as grumpy as ever. Quincy asks him if he changed his mind also, and John half-nods. Dakota finally arrives, running to catch up to his friends. Dakota tells a surprised Quincy that someone needs to look out for them, and Erica thanks them all for coming. The group heads into the classroom. Wing greets the group, happy that they all chose to come. This earns a smile from Erica and a sneer from John, while Quincy and Claire awkwardly observe the teacher. John asks if she will finally be telling them anything, and Wing tells him she will in due time. Wing asks if they told anyone they were coming, and Dakota asks if she thinks them stupid. Wing says this will act as a good segue to the lesson. Wing instructs the students to take a seat and they reluctantly comply. Wing then reveals their first lesson-- who they should trust and who they should not. Wing reveals herself as a hologram and vanishes, and the desks lock around the kids. A cynical Dakota accuses Wing of trying to trick them into working together, while Claire discovers that each of their desks has adapted to resist their powers. Frightened, Quincy blames Erica, saying she told them they could trust Wing but Claire cuts him off and reminds him to focus their efforts on escape. The locks are positioned in such a way that none of them are able to get a good look at the locks. Quincy asks if shouting for help would be a waste of energy, a fear affirmed by the others. Claire suggests that John try teleporting, but to his annoyance the chairs completely inhibit this ability. The group briefly considers finding the keys before deciding to switch their attention to the keyholes. Claire suggests using her hydrokinesis to create keys to unlock the locks. Quincy points out that she would need to be very precise to do that, which Dakota agrees with. Frustrated, the group lapses into a momentary silence. Dakota breaks the silence with a question-- can they affect each others' desks with their powers? He expands on this at Quincy's request, going on to talk about how he could potentially use his powers to move a chair so long as his hands were pointing at it. The group develops a plan-- with Erica transmitting information from all of the group to Dakota, Dakota is able to float John up into the air. John demands that Dakota not drop him, earning a joke from Dakota which he reciprocates with a glare. Quincy asks if he can see the keyhole and John asks Dakota to move him to the left. After a brief overshot from Dakota, John finally has a good look at the key. At Quincy's suggestion, Claire draws moisture from their sweat to create the key. Erica transmits John's view to Claire, and as she works at creating the key, Dakota drops John to the ground, earning an exclamation and an eyeroll. Claire then duplicates the key, before unlocking everyone's desks. The kids get up, sore and angry. Suddenly, there is an ominous rumbling, and the floor drops out from under them. Everyone but Dakota starts screaming until Dakota removes the gravity, leaving them suspended in air. Dakota asks if they could've screamed any louder, earning a sarcastic "excuse me" from Quincy. John reflects that this place is full of nasty surprises, and just as Erica asks if it is over jets of fire start blasting out from the walls, nearly taking out Erica and Dakota. Dodging dangerous spurts of inferno, Quincy points out that they need to destroy the mechanisms, and Erica asks how. John suggests that he teleport to the mechanism in between spurts and jam it, but a worried Erica says its too dangerous. Dakota points out they have no other options and John starts to teleport. Time seems to slow down, and Quincy realizes too late that the jet John is aiming for has changed its rhythm strategically- it will burn John. As he cries out, John teleports in front of the jet and Erica screams. Claire reachs out automatically and the fire vanishes. Though the group initially thinks the machines have stopped, the continuation of the jets' reign of terror proves that Claire has somehow developed pyrokinesis. With some encouraging from Quincy, Claire take ahold of this power and throws back the fire onto the devices, destroying them. The group decides its safe to go down now, though they find the supposed lack of obstacles on the floor below them worrying. Rohlandu is working away diligently as Annabel enters, put off by the sudden invitation. At her superior's instruction, Annabel sits. Rohlandu asks her if she knows why she has been called here, and Annabel admits she does not. Rohlandu reminds Annabel of her status as one of Rohlandu's best and most ruthless students, a point which Annabel is happy to hear. However, she is less happy to be told that her productivity has been decreasing significantly. Though Annabel denies it, Rohlandu traces the issue back to her obsession with her "boyfriend" (Dakota), and his friends. Annabel insists that they need to be watched, but in a moment of uncharacteristic honesty, Rohlandu tells Annabel the problem has been taken care of. When Annabel observes that Rohlandu finally believed her, the headmistress coldly tells her that she has always been in control, and that it is dangerous for Annabel to tell her how to do her job. Annabel reluctantly tells Rohlandu that she has been understood, and leaves. approaches as she fumbles to unlock her dorm, not noticing Cassie coming down the hallway. As she argues with Katherina, Dom says hello and asks if she needs help. Surprised, Amarra drops her key and admits she's having trouble. Dominic picks up the key and unlocks the door for her, and she thanks him as she enters. Cassie swoops in, greeting Dominic with false happiness, which he shrugs off with a brief "hello" before returning his attention to Amarra. Cassie, ignoring this, formally introduces the two and invites Dominic inside. As Dominic questions Amarra about her powers and how long she's been at the school, a conversation which an increasingly desperate Cassie inserts herself into. As Amarra details her charm power to Dominic, Cassie asks Dominic about his powers, and he replies disinterestedly as Cassie and Katherina both take note. As the conversation turns back to Amarra's powers, which a calculating Dominic is eager to use, Cassie exits, swearing revenge. We return to the group, who breathe a sigh of relief as their feet touch the ground. Immediately, dangerous robots start emerging from the walls, attacking the students. As Quincy and Erica express annoyance, John muses that at least the Academy taught them to fight. Dakota easily takes out several of the robots, asking Wing if that's all she has. Quincy clumsily fights the robots he can, melting their sensors and confusing their heat signatures as Erica trips one of the bots, and states that this is going well. John, who is nearly as effective as Dakota at taking out these bots (though he is far more brutal) states that things are going too well. Claire uses her powers to trigger the systems inside the robots and burn several from the inside out. Wing comes over the intercoms and tells the group they have learned well. John asks what Wing wants as Erica asks if the test is over. Ignoring both these questions, Wing tells them that one of the coming robots has a bomb inside it which will kill them all if they attack it. A new wave of robots arrives, entering slowly and surely. Erica reminds everyone that she cannot affect them with her telepathy, and John and Dakota argue about attacking them. Erica asks the group what the tests so far have had in common, and Quincy says that they've had to work together. Erica expands on this, and tells them that Wing has had every chance to kill them but hasn't. Realizing this, the group realizes the explosive in the robots could be used to benefit them rather than kill them. Dakota draws the robots carefully to a wall and detonates them, but the wall is unharmed. Elsewhere, in the city-state surrounding the Nexus Academy, Lock comes upon a seemingly abandoned building in the seedy underbelly of the city. Lock breaks in through the trash chute, and discovers, to his horror, experiments being conducted upon unconscious students. Lock says aloud that he can't do this alone. Hours later, the group is still trapped in the same spot, unsure how to escape. John gives up on trying to use parts of the robot on the seemingly impervious wall, and the group breaks into bickering. Dakota tries to rethink the situation, bringing up once more how Wing wouldn't have just left them to die. Quincy asks if Dakota has ever seen a material resist heat the way these walls did at his Gridwork, and Dakota admits he has. John asks how he cut it, and Dakota says they would have to somehow cool the walls. Dakota theorizes that they could create their own internal cooling system, using the ventilation system which has kept them alive through the jets of fire and such they have faced. As Dakota continues to verbalize his calculations, a comment on vents causes John to inadvertently mention Lock, who often travels through the vents of the Academy. Quincy, shocked, presses John on what he knows about Lock, but John is evasive leading to a fight. Dakota and Claire manage to force them to stop, and they reluctantly return their attention to the problem at hand. Dakota suggests they create enough heat so that the warm air rises and cool air sinks, giving them an opening to smash through the walls. Claire reluctantly offers her pyrokinetic talents, though she remains unsure how they work, and Quincy offers his limited solar abilities. Though John is hesitant to trust in Claire's newfound abilities, they send up Quincy and Claire to do what they can. Quincy agrees to create as much heat as he can, and Dakota raises him and Claire up into the air. With a piece of glass from a robot, Quincy attempts to shine light through and create a spark for Claire to use. He fails, not being good enough yet, but with a boost from Erica he is able to create a spark. Claire fans the spark into a flame,and Dakota lowers them to the ground. He increases the density of the cold air near the ground, holds it for a moment, and releases it, saying they have about four minutes. Shivering, the group piles up the remnants of the robots at John's suggestions, and Quincy heats up a piece of metal which John teleports high up to drop on the robots. Dakota catches him as the wall explodes, and they finally have an exit. The gang emerges in a holographic recreation of the dance, frozen in a scene of graphic violence as the monsters kill the helpless kids. Horrified, Dakota asks what the point of all this is, and Wing tells him he can figure it out. Quincy says he thinks Wing is asking why they think this happened, and Wing tells them to look for important details. Seeing the dying Fergus McLeod in the hologram, John becomes angry and demands to know Wing's game. However, just then Quincy notices an energy trail coming from the monsters, the same kind which the train gives off. The group splits up to trace the energy trails to their source, only to discover that the trails seemingly end at the walls. Quincy calls over Dakota, and says that he remembers there being a table there. Dakota's memory supports this, and they realize the tables and furniture became the robots, who they were locked in with. Wing finally arrives, and congratulates them. While the gang is initially angry with her, they ultimately admit they will need her to survive and that they learned a great deal from her. Wing tells them she looks forward to working with them, but blanches at the mention of the Network. Wing dismisses the kids. As Quincy and John leave, Quincy starts to apologize to John who shuts him down. John tells him it's Lock's responsibility to explain himself to Quincy, and if he is truly Quincy's friend, he will. Quincy enters his dorm, where Dillion is doing homework. Dillion greets Quincy sarcastically, and gets nothing but an exhausted groan as a reply. Dillion asks him if he had a bad day, and Quincy admits it was unexpectedly rough. Dillion asks if Quincy is going to explain, but Quincy remarks that all he has left is 'silent and broody'. Dillion says that's all he ever had, earning a chuckle from Quincy. Dillion expresses joking shock at hearing Quincy laugh, and Quincy defensively states that he laughs all the time. The two sit together, enjoying a moment of camaraderie and friendship. In the final scene of the episode, Dominic plots in his room, telling an unknown ally about Amarra through a communicator. As he changes his clothes, a tattoo is revealed-- the same one on the deceased Arthur Quon. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Mandy Rodriguez as Cassie Donovan *Mandy Rodriguez as Amarra Petrova *Craig Selbrede as Rohlandu Yung *Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing *"Susan Storm" as Annabel Steel *Austin Wing as Dillion Truxan *TJ Ahmed as Dominic Reed *Craig Selbrede as Thad Steiger Trivia *This episode was actual Hell to film, spanning 6 months of filming and refilming. *This episode is considered the first official appearance of the main characters (with the exception of Fergus McLeod, Ender Ravager, and Lock Reach) together as the Insurgency Club. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes